A Tangled Web
(optional) $500 |Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = Going the Way of Kings }} Acquisition This quest is acquired by talking to Mitnick in the Nosferatu Warrens. Asking questions about how he came to be Embraced and security will prompt him to discuss the need for additional network hubs and he can be convinced to let the player help. Walkthrough Brief # Once you enter the Warrens head through towards Gary Golden. After crossing the bridge in the middle of the area turn left and then take the first door on the right. # Talk to Mitnick and ask about how he joined the Nosferatu # When he mentions the network press for details # Offer to help setup the hubs # Return to your current Haven and check your emails # Mitnick will ask you to take a keycard left in your mailbox and go to Megahurtz Computing in Santa Monica. # Collect the key card from your mailbox before exiting the Haven. # Once there you will need to find a switch on the wall to activate power in the shop # Log onto the computer using the credentials Mitnick provided and run schrecknet. # This will activate the first hub and reward you with # Return to your Haven and another set of emails will be waiting with instructions to enter Nocturne Theatre in Downtown. # Collect the camera from your mailbox before exiting the Haven. # Go through the sewers to access the Theatre. # Place the camera (in the walkways above), then proceed to the terminal (far end of the area from where you start) and log onto it using the credentials Mitnick provided to run schrecknet. # This will activate the second hub and reward you with # Return to your Haven and another email will be waiting with instructions to enter Metalhead Industries in Hollywood. # Collect the key card from your mailbox before exiting the Haven. # Use the key card to enter Metalhead, you will need to move to the middle of the far wall (don't go straight to the raised area on the left.) # Enter this room and use the computer to unlock the door to Operations. # Now head to the raised area (left of where you entered, but right of where you come out the door.) # Enter the office and use the computer to activate schrecknet. # This will reward you with # Return to your Haven and another email will be waiting with instructions to enter Kamikazi Zen in Chinatown. # Collect the key card from your mailbox before exiting the Haven. # Use the key card to open the door to Kamikazi Zen. # Once inside go to the second office through the right door. # Logon to the computer and use power then hooligan to shut down the power. ## At this stage a timer will appear at the top of the screen for 10 minutes, after this power will come back on. # Continue through the security door (to your right as you exit the above office). # Check the computers inside to learn the code to the next security door (4567). # Once through, turn right to enter a server room. # Use the computer within to load schrecknet and unlock the vault. # This will reward you with # ## (Optional) After you exit the server room enter the vault opposite and collect $500 ## (Optional) if the 10 minute timer runs out (or you'd rather not use the front door) enter the Art Directors office and Mitnick will unlock a vent in the corner for you to escape through. See Also * Megahurtz Computing computer Quest Log Navigation es:Una enmarañada telaraña Category:Quests Category:Side Quests